


Heathers The Musical: Andi Mack Edition

by dociousmackocious



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Heathers - Freeform, M/M, This is an AU, angst ig, not much of a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dociousmackocious/pseuds/dociousmackocious
Summary: Cyrus Goodman’s lived here his whole life. Gone unnoticed. Until, one day, the populars of the school, Andi, Jonah, and Buffy, get ahold of him. They befriend him, just as a certain mysterious cute boy enters the school.





	1. A Prologue I Guess

Heather C - Andi Mack  
Heather D - Buffy Driscoll  
Heather M - Jonah Beck  
Veronica - Cyrus Goodman  
JD - TJ Kippen  
Martha - Marty  
Kurt - Lester   
Ram - Reed

Those are what each character represents. Added characters:

Amber Kippen as TJ Kippen's sister


	2. Beautiful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st song of the musical: Beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ENDED IT SHORT BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE THE REST OF THE SONG SORRY

September 1st, 1989.

Dear Diary,

I believe I’m a good person. I mean, I believe there’s good in everyone. 

Here we are, first day of senior year! But, I look around at these people I’ve known all my life, and I ask myself,

What Happened?

“Freak!”   
“Slut!”  
“Burnout!”   
“Bug Eyes!”  
“Poser!”  
“Lardass!”

We were so tiny, happy and shiny, playing tag and getting chased. 

“Freak!”  
“Slut!”  
“Loser!”  
“Shortbus!”

Singing and clapping, laughing and napping, baking cookies, eating paste!

“Bull-Dyke!”  
“Stuck Up!”  
“Hunchback!”  
Then we got bigger, that was the trigger, like the huns invading Rome.

Welcome to my school, this ain’t no high school, this is the thunderdome!

Hold you breath and count the days, we’re graduating soon.

“White trash!”

College will be paradise, if I’m not dead by June!

But I know, I know, life can be beautiful.

I pray, I pray, I pray, for a better way.

If we changed back then, we could change again...we could be beautiful!

 

Just not today.

“Freak!”  
“Slut!”  
“Cripple!”  
“Homo! Homo! Homo!”

Things will get better, soon as my letter, comes from Harvard, Duke, or Brown.

Wake from this coma, take my diploma, then I can blow this town!

Dream of ivy covered walls, and smoky french cafes.

Fight the urge to strike a match and set this dump ablaze!

“Ooops…” A extremely familiar boy says as he smacks my lunch tray down.

I look at him. It’s Reed Sweeney.

“3rd year, as linebacker, and 8th year of smacking lunch trays and being a huge DICK!” I accidentally say aloud.

He leans over me. “What did you say to me, skank?” 

“Aah! Nothing!” I squeak, running away.

But I know, I know, life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray I pray, for a better way.  
We were nice before, we can be beautiful..

I bump into someone. “Aah!” I scream, before realizing it’s my best friend. “Hey Marty.”

“Hey!”

Marty Frumpteparte, my best friend since diapers.

“We on for movie night?” He smiled.

“Yeah, you’re on jiffy pop detail.” I answered.

“I rented Die Hard.” He chuckled.

“Woah, again? Don’t you have that like, memorized by now?”

“What can I say, I’m a sucker for an action movie.”

 

Suddenly a tall boy rams into us. 

“Marty From The Party! You’re not wasted!” He snickers, causing Marty to blush in embarrassment.

Last year, at a party, Marty got drunk as hell, screaming things out and constantly hitting on girls, and boys, all over the party.

I look at the certain guy. Lester Kelly, the smartest guy on the football team, and that’s like being the tallest dwarf.

“Hey! Pick that up! Right now!” I yell, pointing at Marty’s lunch.

“I’m sorry, are you actually talking to me?” He sneers, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes, I am. I wanna know what gives you the right to pick on my friend. You’re a high school has-been waiting to happen. I future gas station attendant.”

He looks intimidated for a moment, before smirking. “You have a zit right there.”

I sigh.

Dear Diary, 

“Why do they hate me?”  
“Why don’t I fight back?”  
“Why do I act like such a creep?”

“Why won’t he date me?”  
“Why did I hit him?”  
“Why do I cry myself to sleep?”

 

“Somebody hug me!”  
“Somebody fix me!”  
“Somebody save me!”  
Send me a sign, god!”  
“Give me some hope here!”   
“Something to live for…”

And then there’s the Good Hair Crew. They float above it all.

“I love, Andi, Buffy, and Jonah…”

Jonah Beck. Captain of the football team. His dad is loaded. He coaches an MLB team.

“I hate, Andi, Buffy, and Jonah…”

Buffy Driscoll. No discernable personality whatsoever, but her mom did pay for implants.

“I want, Andi, Buffy, and Jonah…” 

And Andi Mack, the almighty.

She is a mythic bitch.

They’re solid teflon, never bothered, never harassed, I’d give anything to be like that.

“I’d like to be their boyfriend.”   
“That would be beautiful!”

“If I sat at their table, guys would notice me.”  
“So beautiful.”

“I’d like them to be nicer.”  
“That would be beautiful!”

-  
Later that day, I was a little late to class, hanging around in the bathroom after lunch, when the whole Good Hair Crew walks on into the boy’s bathroom. Which, is weird because two of them are girls, yet it’s not uncommon.

Buffy runs into a stall, and a few seconds later you can hear her puking. 

Andi rolls her eyes, putting on makeup. “Grow up, Buffy, Bulimia is so ‘87.”

“Maybe you should see a doctor, Buffy.” Jonah piped up.

“Yeah, maybe I should.”

Suddenly, Metcalf walks in. He’s tried kicking Andi and Buffy from the bathroom before, but they only go in there together since Jonah refuses to go in the girl’s bathroom.

“Ah, Andi and Jonah-” He was cut off by puking. “--And Buffy. Perhaps you didn’t hear the bell over all the vomiting. You’re late to class.”

“Buffy wasn’t feeling well. We’re helping her.” Andi lied, putting on another layer of mascara.

“Not without a hall pass you’re not. Week’s detention.” Metcalf is about to give us all detention slips, when I quickly scribble out a fake hall pass. 

“Actually, Metcalf, all four of us have a hall pass. Yearbook committee.” I hand him the fake pass. He nods.

“I see you’re all listed.” He hands it to Andi. “Hurry up, and get where you’re going!” And with that, he leaves.

Andi looks it over, smirking. “This is excellent forgery. Who are you?!”

“Uh, Cyrus Goodman. I crave a boon.” I gulp.

“A boon? What boon?”

“Let me sit at your table at lunch. Just once. No talking necessary. If people think you guys tolerate me, they’ll leave me alone.”

Buffy had left the stall by now. They were all laughing.

I sigh. “Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes.”

“How about prescriptions?”

 

“Shut up, Buffy.” Andi waved her away, stepping closer to me. “For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure.”

 

“And a symmetrical face.” Jonah smiled. “If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I’d have matching halves. That’s very important.”

“You know, you know, you know...you could be beautiful.” Andi smiled.

“A button up, maybe concealer, and we’re on our way.”

“Get this boy some blush, and Jonah I need your gel! Let’s make him beautiful!”

“Okay?”  
“Okay!”


End file.
